fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Cordelia
Cordelia (ティアモ Tiamo, Tiamo in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Awakening, and is the mother of Severa. According to the official Japanese website, she is voiced by Okada Eimi.http://www.nintendo.co.jp/3ds/afej/characters/chara22.html. She is voiced by Julie Ann Taylor in the English version. Profile Cordelia is a member of Ylisse's Pegasus Knight Squad, and is a childhood friend of Sumia. Her duty is to protect the royal family, though she also guides Sumia when the latter is in trouble. Cordelia was fighting off Plegian forces in the capital with the rest of her Pegasus Knight Squad. However seeing how they were all doomed, her senior squad members sent her away to notify Phila and Emmeryn of what happened and to preserve their legacy. Due to their sacrifice, Cordelia was the only one to survive. When Emmeryn decides to go back to Ylisse to parley with Gangrel, Cordelia volunteers to accompany them back to Ylisse, however Philia orders her to stay with Chrom and his army, which she reluctantly agrees to. After the war, if Cordelia remains unmarried, she continued her service as a pegasus knight and became a figurehead to all Ylissean warriors. Some say it was because of her unrequited love for someone, though she never stated who that person is. In her supports with the Avatar, she feels remorseful that her squad gave up their lives for her, however she decides to live and fight on in their memory. It is revealed in her supports with Stahl that she plays the harp, and one day hopes to be as good as Phila was. In her support with Severa, she reveals that she became a Pegasus Knight because she is a poor runner. Cordelia in Roster Rescue and Summer Scramble, and Severa in Hot-Spring Scramble, reveals that she has a small bust and is quite embarrassed by this fact. She prefers to keep her breastplate on to hide this fact. Personality Unlike Sumia, who is considered a klutz, Cordelia is considered to be a genius who can do most things flawlessly, though she hates being referred to as such. She holds feelings for Chrom, but hides them as she believes the relationship would be impossible. This is reflected in the game with Chrom and Cordelia being unable to support one another. Because of this characteristic, the game developers liken her to Catria, who had an unrequited love for Marth. Based on her supports, she is not satisfied with the term "average", as she aims to be perfect in mastering her skills. Her perfectionism caused many of the other Pegasus Knights to dislike her, believing that she looked down on them. She sighs the most in the army. Her birthday is July 7th. In Game Base Stats | Pegasus Knight |7 |25 |9 |3 |13 |12+2 |9 |8 |8 |7 | Speed +2 | Lance - C | Steel Lance Javelin Vulnerary |} Growth Rates |90% |60% |20% |60% |60% |45% |45% |35% |} Max Stat Modifers | +1 | -1 | +2 | +2 | -1 | 0 | -1 |} Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Male) *Frederick *Virion *Stahl *Vaike *Kellam *Donnel *Lon'qu *Ricken *Gaius *Gregor *Libra *Henry Other Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Sumia *Panne *Severa *Morgan (Only if Cordelia is her mother) Class Sets *Pegasus Knight - Promotes to Falcon Knight or Dark Flier *Mercenary - Promotes to Hero or Bow Knight *Dark Mage - Promotes to Sorcerer or Dark Knight *Bride - Requires Wedding Bouquet Overall Cordelia is the second aerial unit you will receive, but appears a little later after Sumia, meaning she might have some ground to make up. Cordelia has higher strength growths than Sumia but slightly lacks the speed and skill growths that Sumia has, but they, along with her other stats, still fill out nicely. Her magic growth is also lower than Sumia, making her better off as a Falcon Knight rather than a Dark Flier to capitalize her strength growths. Like Sumia she is especially good for units that need the extra mobility when in Pair Up situations. Regardless, Cordelia should spend some time as a Dark Flier to grab Galeforce regardless of what class she ends up as. If keeping Cordelia a Pegasus Knight related class, Falcon Knight's Lancefaire helps boost her already high strength. Reclassing Cordelia's two class options are Dark Mage and Mercenary lines. Cordelia is not suited to be a Dark Mage or a Sorcerer due to her low magic growth rates and caps, leaving her offensively inferior to Tharja and Henry. As a Dark Knight though, she is better strength wise over Tharja but tied with Henry, but still is magically inferior. However Cordelia can grab Vengeance and Tomebreaker skills from Sorcerer to pile damage after taking a few hits and deal with wind mages in her Pegasus Knight classes respectively. From the Dark Knight, Slow Burn will increase her dodging skills in the long run and Lifetaker can give her health relief, though it cannot be activated during the opponent's turn. Cordelia should be able to kill most enemies during the players turn allowing her to recover half of her health through this skill. It i also a good idea to give her children de galeforce skill as they can benefit from it, and gain experience faster Cordelia does make a good Mercenary having only 1 point less in her strength cap over Gregor but is slightly faster than him and matches him point for point in almost every other stat. Cordelia should grab Armsthrift, as it is one of the most useful skills in the game since it prolongs weapon usage. As a Hero, Cordelia will learn Sol and is a great healing skill since this can activate during either turn. Though not as effective as Lifetaker, Cordelia should activate Sol fairly often with her high skill. As a Bow Knight, Cordelia can grab Bowbreaker to deal with Archers better. Cordelia makes a very capable Hero and should be the main reclass option if you prefer her not to be a Pegasus Knight related class. Quotes Event Tiles *"Oh, did someone lose this? Perhaps I might deliver it..." (item) *"I just finished my copy of "Make Him Fall for You in a Fortnight." So embarrassing..." (exp) *"I snuck in some training. Effort is the start of excellence." (weapon exp) Relationship Event Tiles Asking *"Did you get to meet the love of your life? You look so happy!" (Happy) *"You look so happy, Chrom. Did you just sweep another woman off her feet?" (Happy with Chrom) *"Why don't we fight together next time? You don't have to do everything alone." (Team Up) *"Er, Chrom, I was wondering if... Well, it would honor me to fight together." (Team Up with Chrom) *"I haven't seen you around camp in a while. What have you been up to? (Free Time) *"Ah, Chrom! I haven't seen you around camp. How have you been passing the time?" (Free time with Chrom) Replying *"I just want my days to be filled with joy. You never know which will be your last." (Dreams) *"Of course. I would welcome the change of pace." (Team Up) *"YES! That would be... I would be honored! Truly!" (Team Up with Chrom) *"Ha ha! Where did you get that idea? I just like being in good company, that's all." (Happy) *"No, Chrom... The thing I like is just a bit further out of reach." (Happy with Chrom) *"Oh, I'm always running errands to town. My pegasus is suited for that sort of thing." (Free Time) Asking - Married *"(Name), look me in the eye and promise you’ll stay safe for me." (Promise) *"(Name), why is it you only captivate me more as time goes on?" (Compliment) *"I love you, (name). You’re the only one I don’t have to be perfect around." (Love) *"Oops! (Name), you dropped this. ...Wait, what is it?" (Gift) Replying - Married *"Peace. You know I’m not an easy woman to kill. I won’t leave you." (Promise) *"Thank you. I strive to be the best woman I can for the man I love." (Compliment) *"I love you too. I’ve never been happier!" (Love) *"It’s medicine to heal any wound. You’re always putting yourself in danger." (Gift) Asking - Child *"Severa/Morgan, come spar with me. I know you’re capable of greater things than I." (Train) *"Are you all right, Severa/Morgan? You look completely out of it." (Concern) *"Is there anything you need, Severa/Morgan? Don’t be afraid to ask your mother." (Gift) *"How did you spend your time in the future, Severa/Morgan? (Story) Replying - Child *"All right. But don’t underestimate your mother." (Train) *"Ha ha! I’m fine. Don’t worry so much! Your mother is a tough woman." (Concern) *"Really? Thank you. Why don’t we get matching hair ornaments? I’ll pay!" (Gift) *"Well, I used to be painfully lonely and in love with a man I could not have. I even dreamt of death... But I found another man who sustains me and a daughter I can be proud of. So trust me—no matter how dark things seem, you will always pull through it." (Story) Level Up *"I would do all this and more to be with him..." (6-7 stats up) *"I hardly knew I had such strength!" (4-5 stats up) *"There. Now I must do it again." (2-3 stats up) *"I'll prove myself in time." (0-1 stat up) *"I must find my strength within from now on." (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change *"I am yours to mold as you see fit." Armory *"Please don't get anything too expensive..." (buying) *"Help yourself. These items belong to all of us." (selling) *"Strength should come from the wielder." (forging) Barracks Alone *"Sigh... Oh gods! Did I truly just say the word "sigh" out loud? I'm getting worse..." (misc) *"I'm really outdoing myself today. I wonder if he'd notice..." (surge) Greetings - Normal *"Good morning, Avatar. Here to sneak one last nap?" (morning) *"Avatar! Here for a break? I get sleepy as the day drags on." (midday) *"Evening, Avatar. Taking a break? We all need to." (evening) *"What’s wrong, Avatar? Can’t you sleep?" (night) *"Happy birthday, Avatar!" (Avatar's birthday) Greetings - Married *"Hello, Avatar. Nice day we’re having." (morning) *"Hello, Avatar. What’s in store for you today?" (midday) *"Hello, Avatar. The days feel short, don’t they?" (evening) *"Hello, Avatar. Why don’t we retire for the night?" (night) Roster An Ylissean pegasus knight who has been friends with Sumia since child-hood. Her beauty, skill, and record are surpassed by few, but she cannot seem to win Chrom's heart. The deepest, most frequent sigher. Born on July 7th. Confession Final Chapter DLC Pre-Battle The Golden Gaffe Pre-Battle EXPonential Growth Pre-Battle Infinite Regalia Pre-Battle Death's Embrace Pre-Battle Five-Anna Firefight Pre-Battle Roster Rescue Pre-Battle Summer Scramble Pre-Battle Hot-Spring Scramble Pre-Battle Battle Dual Support *"It's you and me." *"Focus!" *"Stay calm." *"I'm here." *"Stay with me." *"I'll keep you safe." *"To victory!" *"Won't be long." *"Shall we mop up?" Dual Strike *"Face me!" *"Have another!" *"My turn!" *"I got this!" *"All too easy!" *"I gotcha!" Dual Guard *"No!" *"Watch out!" *"I'll keep you safe!" *"There!" Critical *"Now, you've angered me!" *"Out of my sight!" *"I can do this!" *"That's quite enough!" Defeated Enemy *"I must prevail!" *"Over already?" *"Sigh..." *"As it must be." *"Ah heh heh." Partner Defeated Enemy *"That was something." *"Thank you." Defeated By Enemy *"Too...weak..." Death/Retreat Possible Endings ; Cordelia - Knight Paragon : Not even peacetime could dull the lovely Cordelia's knightly edge, and she became a figurehead for all Ylissean warriors. It was unrequited love that drove her, many said—though she never stated for whom. ; Cordelia and the Avatar : Many wrote of Avatar's legendary exploits, but accounts of his origins and character varied. Scholars, poets, and bards agreed on one thing alone--he loved his wife, Cordelia, above all else. ; Cordelia and Frederick : As Ylisse's new knight captain, Frederick took charge of keeping the peace and training new recruits with his wife. Teaching was hard for Cordelia, however, as she was forced to neglect her own gifts. ; Cordelia and Virion : Virion returned home to Rosanne where he was labelled a traitor and a coward, or else ignored entirely. But Cordelia defended her husband vehemently and ultimately won him a second chance with his people. ; Cordelia and Stahl : Stahl continued his service as an Ylissean knight and led crucial missions across the realm. Cordelia accepted her husband, scatter-brained gaffes and all, and the two built a happy life together. ; Cordelia and Vaike : Vaike returned to the streets that raised him and was welcomed as a hero and brother to all. Still, he was never a match for Cordelia, whose shining talents and beauty tended to make her husband look dull. ; Cordelia and Kellam : Not even peace could dull the lovely Cordelia's knightly edge, as she became a figurehead for all Ylissean warriors. Her husband's name has been lost to history. ; Cordelia and Lon'qu : Lon’qu returned to Regna Ferox and served as Basilo’s right-hand man. Cordelia exibhited her usual resilience toward Ferox’s cold winters and enjoyed a peaceful, happy life with her husband. ; Cordelia and Ricken : While continuing to study magic, Ricken realized how childish some of his actions had been. Cordelia herself advanced as a knight, and the couple lived for many long years. ; Cordelia and Gaius : Gaius never lost his sweet tooth, though he ultimately returned to less savory enterprises. As his wife, Cordelia, was in charge of keeping law and order, Gaius dreaded the thought of seeing her on the job. ; Cordelia and Gregor : After the war, Gregor briefly sank into a life of excess, but when he saw Cordelia working diligently as a knight of Ylisse, he decided to clean up his own act and fight by his wife's side. ; Cordelia and Libra : Many an unfortunate child found joy in the small orphanage Libra and his wife built after the war. The children loved Libra like a mother and respected Cordelia like an elder sister. ; Cordelia and Henry : Henry settled down with Cordelia and turned out to be a surprisingly good father. Their newborn daughter grew up in a peaceful world with two loving parents and was said to be a likeable girl. ; Cordelia and Donnel : Donnel returned to his tiny village and built a happy life with his mother and his wife, Cordelia. The latter, however, continued to train hard as a knight and often answered the exalt's call. Etymology Cordelia is a feminine given name, popularly associated with Latin cordis "heart". It was born by the tragic heroine of Shakespeare's King Lear. In the play, the character is unwilling to profess her love to her father, stating "Love, and be silent", reflected in Cordelia's situation with Chrom. Cordelia's Japanese name, Tiamo, comes from the Italian phrase "Ti amo", meaning "I love you", likely referencing her unrequited love for Chrom. In conjunction with her daughter, their names reference "love and peace" in the Japanese version. Trivia *In the concept art in the Knights of Iris she had blue hair instead of red hair and she greatly resembled Lucina. *Cordelia's birthday, 7th of July, is the same day as the Japanese star festival, Tanabata, which is inspired by a folklore story about two lovers that were separated and could only meet once a year on that day. *Cordelia's English voice actress, Julie Ann Taylor, also voices her daughter Severa. *Cordelia is the 4th most popular female character in the Japanese Fire Emblem: Awakening popularity poll. *Cordelia's official artwork depicts her wielding a Brave Lance. Gallery File:Tiamo Portrait.jpg|Cordelia's portrait in Awakening. File:tiamo confession.jpg|Cordelia confessing her feelings to the Avatar. File:Tiamo confession 2.jpg|The second part of Cordelia's confession scene. File:Tiamoconfession.jpg|Cordelia's full confession. File:Tiamo Beach DLC.png|Cordelia in the Summer of Bonds DLC episode. File:Tiamo1.jpg|Concept art of Cordelia. File:Tiamo2.jpg|Concept art of Cordelia. File:CordeliaLineart.jpg|Concept art of Cordelia File:Tiamo Dark Pegasus FE13 Map Icon.png|An ingame map icon of Cordelia as a Dark Flier. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters